The Fourth Drastian War
The Second (Fourth) Drastian War Disclaimer Due to this article being made relatively late into the event, historical accuracy is low. Most recounting is recounting off of recorded videos by participants of battles and events, which will be made available when... well, available. Background The Second Drastian War, (informally the Fourth, if the War of Blood and War of Axis are to be taken into account) was a serverwide conflict occurring throughout the month of April between the Allied Alliance of TRE, Blood, and Second Fleet against the resurgent Drastian Alliance, composed of the nations of Shwon, Nexus, Chocolate_Caliphate, and Primal, who later all joined together into the nation Drastia (minus Nexus). As of May 2nd, the war has somewhat stagnated due to a lack of interest by both parties. Declaration of War The war had been slowly building since early March, when the restless Blood began seeking war with old adversaries such as Gathorean and Flaze. Around March 7, a skirmish occured at Flaze's giant Nazi fort and grinder, instigated by Blood (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXqvBaVIG-w). Elements of the former Drastian superpower began to band together to push Blood out of the fort. They succeeded, which prompted a response from The Roman Empire (TRE) to help their ally and put down their great nemesis. Unfortunately for the roleplayers, the cogs of war were already gone. A few days after Blood's failed siege, FlowerPacket/DuhBuzz/Cackled returned from a period of absence to band together the various nations under a formal leader, alongside Pistol_Whipped. SirMaltier of TRE and Hooson of Blood rallied their men, and war officially started with the siege of one of Primal's gold grinders March 18. The Goretear Campaign Battle of Primal, March 18 The Allied forces quickly laid siege to one of Primal's, owned by BixNood's, gold grinders to try and choke off their gapple supply before the war could start in full. Pistol_Whipped (Randall/RandyPvP) rallied a moderate defense, with some of his side in only p1 or weaker armor. The p4-laden Allies stormed through the defenses, killing the weaker-armored people before focusing on Eminence's better soldiers. Bloodstrike was killed on the TRE side, but the majority of Eminence was killed. Randall and Pzy, however, managed to escape while the gold grinder was taken. Flipping the Coin: First Battle of Goretear, March 21 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O4zmrT9e90) Thinking it was wise to push onto the offense before TRE could find more targets, Randall led his forces to the Blood town of Goretear, owned by xdulinx who was trying to build a gold grinder of his own. The Allied response was swift and a large battle arose below the mountainous skybase of dulin's town. Randall's forces were outnumbered 4 to 8 and driven off with three deaths including Randall himself, while the Allies suffered the loss of Dulin and Bloodstrike. Second Battle of Goretear, March 23 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeoyTZPYLrE) Randall's forces returned with greater weight for another round, though their flags did not penetrate very far into Dulin's claims this time. The Allies outflanked the attackers, coming from behind and surprising them in a close quarters fight in a forest. Randall's forces pulled back to one of the large mountain plateau's where xdulinx was struck down on the defenders side and KarnaLobo on the attackers. Once again going back into the forest, Pelleaon was struck down by Pzychotic, who was then killed by Adzy. BixNood succumbed shortly after while Randall, Cackled, and Moosebobby escaped. Repeated Skirmishes and Abandonment of Goretear More flagging's occurred during which either very little consequence was done by the fighting, or no battles happened at all due to there being no defense. Ultimately, dulin decided to forsake his town due to the environmental damage it had sustained, as well as knowing attacks would simply keep coming for him. With the offensive in their grasp, Randall and Cackled turned their attention to a fresher target. MORE TO COME Category:Military Conflict